


How To Stave Off The Infection and Keep Sane In The Apocalypse

by sonicdrift2



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, If it progresses, The saving Myla fic we all need and deserve, but also theres lesbians, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: The Knight drags Hornet down into the crossroads, and they come back up with yet another bug. The quiet town of Dirtmouth has become much more lively in recent days with the little knight continuing to rescue bugs from the haze of Hallownest. Despite the decay of the ruins beneath them, will this little town start to prosper?





	How To Stave Off The Infection and Keep Sane In The Apocalypse

Hornet stepped lightly out of the Stag Station and on to the surface, due to her little sibling’s insistent request. The low howling winds from the vast plains to the south blew past them, though the sound dulled by the cliffs. The little town they had stepped into, called Dirtmouth, was a welcome haven at the top of cruel and unforgiving Hallownest. Months ago when she had last ventured up here, only a single bug had occupied it. Now, several more non-infected bugs had crawled out from the ruins, making the once empty buildings their homes. Hornet let their sibling drag them away from the Stag Station along the path through the town with a resigned sigh. She perked up when she spied one of Dirtmouth’s inhabitants peeking at her from her doorway. The grey beetle chirped in surprise when they make eye contact and jerked back from view. 

The little knight tugged harder, causing Hornet to startle, she hadn’t realized she’d stopped walking. 

“You no longer have to pull me. I will follow you,” Hornet huffed, prying their little claws off. She frowns at the tiny punctures they left, and decides to chide them later after this is over. 

The Void child rarely wanted anything, simply letting Hornet go after each meeting without a word or gesture. That was the reason why Hornet had left with them, half out of curiosity and half out of concern. The little knight had tracked her down all the way in her Deepnest home and dragged her up to the surface. Perhaps they needed her help with a task. Asking directly would be pointless, she would have to be patient and wait to see where they eventually stopped.

As they descended into the now infected crossroads, Hornet felt a pit grow in her stomach. Where they taking her to the Temple? Where they finally ready to confront the Hollow Knight? Perhaps not, since they breezed right past it. She let out an audible sigh of relief, causing the little knight to glance back at her.

“It’s nothing. Let’s press onwards, shall we?” She said. 

They nodded and continued into the next room, easily picking off the husks before Hornet had a chance to step in. They led her down into another room, and there she saw what was perhaps their destination. 

“The mines?” Hornet said in surprise, “Do you have something to show me in the mines, small one?” 

They nodded fervently again, this time grabbing her hand as they pulled her forward. Directly after the entrance was a small drop, and the knight jumped down without hesitation, Hornet following. A noise caught her attention. A bug was down here, humming! The humming was stuttered and cut off at random parts, and Hornet felt a pang of sorrow upon seeing the teetering carapace of a mining bug. Her pick was cast off beside her, the sickly orange light of infection just beginning to stain her black eyes. The infection had to have started recently, if the bug was still able to sing. The knight ran directly over to her, gesturing that Hornet follow. 

“What would you have me do?” She asked quietly, ask to not startle the soon to be husk. 

The knight pointed at the bug, then pointed back at Hornet at every interval when the bug’s singing became coherent. The song seemed somewhat familiar, an old song miners used to sing while they worked. During her travels in her youth, Hornet had once come to Crystal Peak to learn about the unique crystal that formed here. The realization struck her suddenly of what the knight was asking, and Hornet’s brow ridges raised behind her mask. 

“You want me to...sing to it?” 

The knight nodded again, hopping up and down excitedly. Oh gods, her heart sank, was this one of their friends? Did they think a simple song would be enough to stave off the infection? Their inky black eyes stared up at her, somehow managing to glimmer hopefully. She sighed. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try. But keep alert in case it aggravates them instead.” Hornet drew her own nail and kept it low at her side. She didn’t really believe this unarmed miner bug could do much damage, but it was better to err on the side of caution. One lucky hit was all it took. 

She started singing the song she remembered softly, stepping back when she noticed the other bug had gone silent. She kept singing for a few tense moments, her claws tightening over the handle of her nail, when finally, the other bug started singing along. The knight watched intently, their Void dancing erratically underneath their cloak.

The miner bug and Hornet continued through the next verse, and much to Hornet’s surprise, she could see the light of infection drain right from the bug’s eyes! By the time the song was finished, it had completely retracted, now a blob of ghastly infection puddled at her feet. Song now done, the miner bug shook her head and looked up at Hornet, blinking slowly like she had just woken from a long slumber, then looked at the knight, and promptly keeled over. The knight dashed quickly to break her fall, catching her before she could hit the ground.

“...Let’s bring her up.” Hornet suggested.

The knight nodded in agreement, hoisting her up only to have her slip down out of their grasp. Hornet let her mouth curl into an amused smile, they were much too small to carry her.  
They tried several more times before huffing in defeat, glancing over at their sister expectantly. 

“Allow me.” She graciously offered, striding over. She made quick work of wrapping the bug up in silk and slung her over her shoulder. It was a short trek back up to the surface, but keeping one’s hands free was a necessity for self-defense. The walk back up was silent as ever, but the knight’s little skip in their step did not escape Hornet’s notice. She smiled fondly at the sight.  
Soon they were back at the well entrance, Hornet easily scaling the walls despite the bug on her back. Once they emerged from the well, the bugs made their way back to the center of town. The Elderbug rushed them upon seeing the bug Hornet carried.

“Oh, what happened to the poor girl?” He asked, watching anxiously as the knight cut her off their sister’s back.

Hornet avoided answering. If the other bugs found out how close this one was to becoming a husk, they would be less than welcoming. She wouldn’t blame them, but how happy their sibling had been over the rescue, she wouldn't let them hurt her unless she truly was infected. The warrior looked beyond the iron bench at the empty houses, her expert eyes scanning for one in decent condition. The knight made themselves useful by cutting the silk carefully, and with the help of the Elderbug they untangled her and laid her sleeping form on the iron bench.

“Do you know this bug, elder?” Hornet asked.

“Only in passing. She would come up every so often for supplies, but I suppose she lived in the mines,” He answered. “Is she alright?”

“Yes, but she will need a place to stay, permanently. I believe her mining days are over.” 

The knight nodded and started gesturing to the Elderbug, who made a small noise of understanding. As per the knight’s request, he removed his outer cloak and covered the miner with it. Her body had been shivering. As they spoke, the shopkeeps and other bugs who lived in town had gathered around them, the small crowd spaced out around the bench. They murmured among each other, but the noises of sympathy were unmistakable. After a few moments the tall, slender bug who ran the cartography shop spoke up. 

“If she needs a place to stay, the house behind our shop is clean and empty. Cornifer and I were planning to use it as a storehouse, but we could just as easily choose another.” 

She looked to her husband, who nodded in agreement.

“Thank you Iselda, Cornifer, how kind of you!” The Elderbug seemed pleased, “Let’s cease all this gawking and get this poor thing out of the wind.” 

“Agreed. If someone would help the little one carry her, I will unlock the door,” Iselda said, turning back towards her shop. Cornifer followed, leaving Sly and Bretta who continued watching the unusual events unfold. The former watched with a sort of bored curiosity, while the latter wrung her claws anxiously. Neither of them offered to help which irked Hornet immensely. She glared at them and picked up the miner with a single arm, walking swiftly after the cartographers. The two helpful bugs, the knight and the Elderbug, followed after her, the knight holding the elder’s hand happily, leading the way.  
Iselda had grabbed the key from her shop and was waiting by the door to the aforementioned house. As Hornet came into view, she quickly unlocked it and stepped inside, making a beeline for the bed in the corner. She pulled the blanket back just as Hornet and her temporary entourage walked in. 

“Place her here, take that cloak off.” She said.

Hornet let out an amused hum, this bug snapping orders at her like that. Still, she did as she was asked, handing back the large blue cloak back to its owner. She placed the bug gently in the bed, and Iselda tucked her in. It was a sweet sight, she had to admit. She genuinely hoped this bug would wake up and be perfectly fine. For her sake and for her siblings. As soon as she had been tucked in, they had hopped on the foot of the bed. They were staring at her face, sitting with their hands in their lap.

“I’m assuming she’s been knocked out, by a husk maybe? I didn’t see any prominent injuries, but someone should stay and watch her until she wakes up.” Iselda said, and Hornet found herself impressed. This bug had stayed cool upon seeing an injured bug and had immediately offered a solution. She could be a useful ally later on, she would remember this.

“Not quite. When we found her she was surrounded by husks, my sibling and I picked them off, but she fainted during the scuffle.” Hornet explained, drawing a curious turn of the head from the knight. 

“Ah, poor thing. I suggest we take shifts watching until she wakes up. Wouldn’t want her to wake up in a strange place alone.” The Elderbug said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Elderbug and Iselda hashed out the details and Hornet simply listened. She did not have much experience with other bugs besides with cutting them down. Those skills were not useful in this situation, so she decided to observe and watch how they handled it. In the end, it was decided that the people in this room would take two hour shifts each, Iselda citing that her husband could handle the shop for a little while.

“I think this one wants to take the first watch, given their eagerness.” Iselda remarked on the knight, who was still sitting on the foot of the bed.

They nodded their head without taking their eyes off of their friend.

“It is settled then. I will wait with my sibling.” Just in case.

Iselda and the Elderbug nodded and stepped out.

“Come get me for my shift or when she wakes up, my turn is next.” He said as he exited.

“Of course,” Hornet answered, letting out a small sigh as the door slid shut. As soon as it closed it slid back open, Iselda poking her head back in, her antenna swinging forward.

“Feel free to let me know if you need anything, I’ve nothing better to do sitting in an empty shop with no wares.” She said, giving the knight a pointed look, then popped back out.

Hornet shook her head, allowing herself to relax and really assess the house they were in. It was just about as big as the others in the area were, and empty save for a bed and a chair. Windows adorned the north and south walls, the winds blowing sand past them. She pulled the chair closer to the knight and sat down. Today had certainly been an adventure, and Hornet found herself reflecting on the day’s events. She hadn’t noticed when she started nodding off, and soon the protector of Hallownest fell into a light slumber. The knight soon curled up themselves, and the storage room turned temporary shelter now housed three sleeping bugs. 

Two hours later, the Elderbug would wander in and chuckle, which would startle Hornet and the knight awake. But for now, all was calm as they rested, the winds of Dirtmouth lulling them to sleep.


End file.
